1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hierarchy structure data generating system, particularly to process repeat input procedures easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a mapping method which targets a data element including the each value and a structured file having a hierarchy structure generated by upper-lower relations between each data element, and the mapping method where some values is acquired, these values are mapped for each data element of the structured file, and output the structured file including the data value. In this mapping method, there has been conventionally provided and used a programming language by which mapping procedures of the structured file can be described because of describing procedures and data structures to convert and/or transcribe input data to output data element.
In addition, predetermining the form data of the outputting structured file and a placeholder to designate the insertion position of the input data value in the form data, the template function, which processes automatically the convert procedures according to the definition of the form data, has been provided and used with the programming language.
By using this template function, it will be easy to describe the mapping procedures with using the programming language because there is no requirement to describe the procedures to convert and/or transcribe input data to output data element.
A conventional mapping method of the structured file is described in FIG. 36. The conventional mapping method is realized by using a series of the input data 105 (the CSV file, or the like), a mapping system 106, structured file 107, a form data 107, and a form data 108.
In the conventional mapping method, when a user needs to control partially the application of the form data 108 when the user outputs the each input data, the user describes control statements to control the application of the form data 108.
However, the conventional mapping method which describes the control statement by the programming language with use of the template function has problems as described below. When a user intends to correspond the repeat data input procedure, like as processing the specification line data in the document processing procedures, to one of the placeholder of the form data and output part of the form data repeatedly, the user needs to describe procedural control statements by the programming language to control the partial application of the form data 108. Consequently, it takes a lot of trouble with describing the control statement by the programming language.
Another problem is that the mixed description of the form data and the control statement spoils the simplicity, the clearness, and/or, the easiness to understand of the description of the form data and the control statement.